A Whole New Legend
by RainbowPika
Summary: When Demise is back a prophecy occurs stating that two girls from the mortal realm would come to help them in their time of need. Read as the new herons adventure through the skyloft in search of a way to defeat Demise once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyward Sword Fanfic**

**A Whole New Legend**

**Prologue**

_Link, wake up Link. _

Link gasped in his dream. _Zelda!_ He ran over to her.

_Hello Link!_

"Zelda, what are you doing here?"

_I have a prophecy._

"Oh, Zelda quick question."

_Yes?_

"How do you get into my dreams in the first place?"

_LINK!_

He blushed. "S-s-sorry."

Zelda the goddess rolled her eyes._ Anyway, here's the prophecy:_

_Two new heroes will rise and join the old in his quest. They shall save Skyloft and all islands, and the surface. They shall be trained in music unknown to this world. They shall beat Demise._

"Wait! Zelda, what's that mean?! Isn't this world the only world?!"

_You'll learn, she said as she vanished._

"Why do your prophecies always have to be so mysterious!?"

When Link woke up he ran to Gaepora and told him the prophecy.

"Strange," Gaepora said, "From a different world? How could that be….?"

_Authors Note: I might mess up in spelling names. Also Link will talk._

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, wish to, or beg to, I do not and probably will never own Legend of Zelda. Or any other game company. ****L**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole New Legend**

**Chapter 1**

Marissa sighed while doing her chores. She was thinking about the past, about everything that had happened in the last year. It was January, January 1st 2013. It was a new year. _Another year at the orphanage,_ she thought. She almost cried as she thought about the accident, about her bow and arrows that she had had to give away, her favorite game (Legend of Zelda) and about all the people who died in the "accident". Except it hadn't been an accident.

Meanwhile, Elia was also thinking about the past year. She finished drying her last dish and placed it on the shelf. She thought about the hijacker, her parents and how they died as she did it, the presents they had given her before they left (a wooden sword, and several Legend of Zelda games which she loved especially Skyward Sword) and didn't pay attention. Suddenly, the stack of dishes fell.

"NO!" she yelled. She managed to grab most of them, but one slipped.

"I got it," the girl next to her said, catching the dish and placing it back on the shelf.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times." Elia said.

"No problem," she said, "What's your name? I'm Marissa."

"Oh, I'm Elia."

"Nice to meet you!" she said.

Lindsey, the owner/manager said, "Stop yapping and keep working!"

"But we're done," Marissa said.

_Yikes, _Elia thought. _Dangerous thing to say. In the orphanage, even talking to Lindsey is dangerous._

"Very well," Lindsey said, "Both of you go clean the younger children's rooms."

"Okay," they said together.

"Good," Lindsey said.

"Good riddance," Marissa whispered after Lindsey left.

"Nice." Elia smirked.

They both started to walk towards the younger children's rooms but then…. **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any other game company.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Whole New Legend**

**Chapter 2**

There was a bright flash, and Elia felt dizzy. _Why is the world so bright? Why is it spinning? Why are we here and how did we get here?_

_ Wait… We?_ She thought, as her brain began to grasp what was happening._ Why is Marissa here too? And more importantly, WHERE are we?_ Then she blacked out as she heard Marissa say "Elia?"

Marissa woke up. "Elia?"

She grabbed her friend and dashed toward the… bird… statue?

"Elia wake up!" She yelled.

"Wait…" Elia said groggily, "are we in…. Skyward Sword?"

"I think so, isn't that Waterfall Cave?"

"Definitely." Elia replied.

They looked at each other then both said "Epic."

So then they began walking towards the main city. Then Elia asked, "Hey, do you like to sing?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Where is the city?" Elia asked.

"I think it's just over this…"

But she was interrupted by the screaming of a Loftwing as it swooped down to catch its person.

"Look!" Elia cried happily upon seeing the city.

"Whoa…. It's beautiful."

Then, as they walked into the city a voice boomed "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any other game.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Whole New Legend**

**Chapter 4**

Marissa and Elia had woken up at dawn and met Gaepora in his room. They received their uniforms, which were almost the same but in different colors.

Marissa had a light purple top which fell down halfway to her knees with a belt at her waist, a pair of dark purple boots and pants, and a pair of purple gloves. Elia had a light yellow top which fell just a little longer than Marissa's. It also had a belt at the waist. Her pants and boots were a dark yellow color, and the gloves were bright.

However, when they walked back into the room, still putting on their gloves Gaepora noticed something strange.

Marissa and Elia both had the Triforce symbol on their right hand!

And it was then and there that Gaepora knew they were the prophesied two.

"Okay, Link and Groose should be back momentarily; they went to Waterfall cave to gather ingredients. Then you'll get to do some Loftwing training."

"Okay," Marissa said, "how much longer are they going to be?"

"Oh, they should be back soon."

"Okay."

Link and Groose walked into the room, as if on cue and Groose said, "Well, well, well. Gaepora do you just want us to train every little new girl that comes? I can see why they would be attracted to me…."

He didn't get to finish because Marissa and Elia both knew karate and Marissa round housed him in the face, and Elia snap kicked him in the stomach.

"Err, I mean…" Groose said, until Elia gave him a death glare.

Link meanwhile said, "Okay everyone, ready to go?"

Elia looked at him. He was in his journey clothes, and then she nodded while Marissa briskly said, "Yep."

_Author's Note: How they didn't notice the Triforce symbol before is unknown to me._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Whole New Legend**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, here are the rules."

After Gaepora explained the rules, everyone ran off and leapt off the ledge. The rules were the same rules as the Wing Ceremony, except you worked in pairs. Marissa and Elia were a team, and Link and Groose were a team.

"Okay, here's our strategy. Link, you go and try to grab the bird statuette, while I predict the turns."

"Okay Groose."

"Marissa I have an idea," Elia said, "Try to get ahead of the bird and cut it off. It should pause for a second and I'll grab the statuette.

"Okay."

It was really hard to talk in the air, they had to listen closely. However, they went through with their strategy. Marissa flew and dived, over and over till she was almost in front of it. Meanwhile, Elia flew and dived until she was almost right behind it. At the same time Groose was swerving and predicting the Loftwing's turns, trying to grab the statuette.

Marissa looked backward, trying to see whether or not Elia was ahead of Groose. She wasn't so she just kept right next to the Loftwing.

"Marissa!" Elia yelled," NOW!"

Marissa swerved in front of the Loftwing, cutting it off. It paused for a split second, in which three hands dove for the statuette.

Elia grabbed the statuette and brought it back. "I got it!" she yelled.

"Nice," Marissa congratulated her.

"So what now," Elia asked, "Do we land?"

"I guess."

So they landed and showed the statuette to Gaepora. "Good, I don't think you need anymore training in that. Let's go back to the academy for battle training."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


End file.
